Midnight Trip to WalMart: The Search for Aloe Vera
by FlutieCutie
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn face the consequences of spending a day at the beach in sunny California. And not wearing sun screen. One-Shot. From personal experience haha


_A/N: Hey, everyone. How's it going? Good, hopefully. This fic is partially...well, almost totally personal experience =P It was me and my cousin Amanda. We spent all day at Cedar Point one time and, well...you'll get the picture once you read the story. Except instead of Wal-Mart, we went to Meijer._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or its characters, or Wal-Mart. But it'd be so cool to work at Disney, wouldn't it?_

**A Midnight Trip to Wal-Mart: The Search for Aloe Vera**

Mitchie and Caitlyn got their fair share of strange looks as they entered Wal-Mart at midnight, wearing what were clearly their pajamas. It didn't help them, either, that they were both bright red and walking stiffly.

The girls were currently in Los Angeles visiting Shane, Nate, and Jason. The boys had flown them in for Spring break from Berklee College of Music in Boston. All five of them had spent most of the day at the beach.

"Remind me again why we didn't put on any sun screen today?" Mitchie asked as they walked past aisles and aisles of stuff they didn't need.

Caitlyn groaned while trying, and failing, to adjust her purse so that the straps would stop rubbing against her extremely sunburned shoulder. "Because we hardly ever need it in Boston. That, or maybe we're just stupid and forgot? Maybe both."

"Some help our boy friends and best friend were. They didn't say anything this morning, and then they laugh at us at the end of the day. Jason, even! And he's supposed to be the sweetheart!" Mitchie rambled while the two combed through the health and beauty section. "Where is the freaking aloe?!"

After a few more minutes of fruitless searching, an employee walked past the aisle they were in. Apparently, whoever it was noticed their frustration and approached them.

"Can I help you ladies find anyth-Caitlyn? Mitchie?" the girl spoke.

They turned and saw who was talking to them. Their eyes widened. "Lizzie?!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Jason didn't tell me you two were in town." Lizzie said.

Lizzie was Jason's girlfriend, and one of Mitchie and Caitlyn's best friends. She went to UCLA, so the three hadn't seen each other in months, so they were all excited.

Caitlyn smiled and said, "Well, in his defense, we only got in late last night. But the five of us went to the beach today, you should have come."

"Ah, yes, I figured that the beach had something to do with your current...condition. Come on, I'll show you where the aloe is," Lizzie replied laughing and motioning for them to follow her, "Even if I had known about the beach thing, I wouldn't have been able to go. I've been stuck here since eight o'clock this morning and I still have a couple hours to go."

"Ouch, that sucks," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, Wally World pretty much owns my soul," Lizzie laughed again, "But it's nice to have spending money. Thank you, full ride scholarship!"

They all laughed as they stopped walking. "Well, here we are: aloe vera, and lots of it. Enjoy, guys. Oh, and hit those three boneheads we call boyfriends for not telling me you were here, will you?"

Caitlyn grabbed about five large bottles of the precious gel and sighed, "No problem."

The other two girls chuckled at their friend's behavior. Lizzie shook her head, smiling. "All right, I'll see you guys later, I have to get back to work. Hope that aloe works for you."

They waved as she left before they made their way to the only open cash register to pay. As they waited in line, Mitchie pulled out her phone to see what time it. "Holy cow, Cait, we've been here for like an hour. It's one in the morning."

"That settles it," Caitlyn said indignantly, "I'm sleeping until noon, and the boys don't get _any_ of this aloe. That's right, I saw their sunburned faces!"

"Well, then I don't feel so stupid for being one of the only ones not to put on sun block today."

**The End**

_Yes, it's short, but I didn't intend for it to be incredibly long and drawn out. Hope you liked it at least a little bit =)_

_Lizzie_


End file.
